Larpkendya's Return
by HPANDHGFOREVA
Summary: It has been 10 years since Larpkendya has been to Earth but will Rachel accept him back after so long? Larpskendya X Rachel. One shot


**Hello, it has been a while since I have written a story and I thought it was time I wrote another. Another motive was the complete lack of Doomspell fanfictions let alone Rachel X Larpskendya. Hope it isn't TOO cheesy.**

It had been many years since Larpskendya had last been to Earth but finally he was going back. After Rachel and Serpantha had left to go to Ool, he and the witches of Orin Fen began to help the Griddas get used to their brand new surrounding. He had never thought that it would take so long. The days seemed to fly past as he along with the Serpantha and the witches worked hard but the night seemed to drag on forever. Often he would find himself thinking about Rachel and found his spells longing for her own. Never had he met a creature with such beautiful, wild magic that seemed to radiate from her. He however chose to rationalize his visit for being for an entirely different reason. When he had changed her eyes he had done more than draw out the colours of her spell but had also begun the process of making her a witch.

He turned to gaze once more upon Orin Fen before shifting to Earth. When he arrived he felt his usually calm spells shudder with excitement as he walked towards scent of the magic that he knew almost as well as his own. Soon he came across a tall woman with long dark hair that was almost black in colour. Slowly she stood and turned from where she had been working on her garden and faced him. Her eyes that were now slightly larger than the normal human didn't show any sign of surprise rather they became filled with a fury he had only had only had a glimpse of when he told her of the connection between witches and wizards. That didn't stop him from seeing how beautiful she had grown.

"What are you doing here? I thought you forgot about us?" Rachel spat furiously but even then her spell filled eyes glistened with tears. Restraining his spells that longed to greet her own he opened his mouth to speak.

"I…"

"Don't even start with you have been busy. Every single witch from Orin Fen has come to visit and Serpantha is practically here every month to see how we are going and helping me if I need it. But the one I care the most about I don't hear a word." Without a word he drew her into his arms and held her tightly as she struggled to get free. Gradually those struggles slowed and eventually stopped as her body shook with tears. Gently he ran his fingers through her thick dark hair as his spells sought to comfort Rachel's. Rachel pulled away and wiped her eyes and although his arms ached to hold her again he let them drop to his side.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you trust me enough to tell me that you made me a witch? I thought you were going to be honest with me but to wake one morning and have Eric tell me my spell signature has become that of a witch? How was I supposed to react?" Larpskendya cursed himself angrily. He should have known this was what would happen and now if he didn't do something soon he would lose the trust of the most important person to him. However now the only option open for him was to tell the truth.

"As you know Rachel when we were on Ithrea I released your spells into your eyes. What you didn't know was that I had never met anything with such beautiful magic as you possess and I became afraid. As you know human magic has a time limit as to while the human is a child but as they grow up they gradually lose it until it is gone forever. I couldn't bear the thought of that happening to you so I did the only thing I thought I could do. As to why I hadn't told you, there never seemed to be a good time with you being under so much pressure with the High Witches and then the Griddas. Now that I think back I could have told you when I was showing you Orin Fen." Wanting physical contact but not wanting to scare her away he contented himself with lacing his abnormally long, thin finger with hers.

"Why didn't you?" She asked curiously inching closer to the warmth and safety he radiated.

"Because I was so… content. With you around I finally…" Suddenly he found himself blushing and quickly tried to 'correct' himself. "I mean my spells finally felt complete."

"What's so amazing about your spells feeling complete?" She asked sounding suspicious.

"When a creatures spells feel completed they work better and are stronger." They both turned around to see Eric come towards them.

"Eric how did you…" Rachel began but was cut off as Eric continued.

"It also is generally the indicator that the two are soul mates." Eric's face suddenly lightened. "Hey Larpskendya, just thought I should drop by and say hello as it has been about ten years since I last saw you." Suddenly Eric glanced over at Rachel and without facing Larpskendya said "don't even think about hurting her or your spells will be gone before the end of that thought." Leaving the two alone again Rachel turned to face Larpskendya so that she was looking him in the eye.

"Was that true what he said about us being soul mates?" Rachel asked sounding cautious but at the same time hopeful.

"That is what we have always believed on Orin Fen." He replied trying to sound casual about it although he found himself secretly hoping that she felt the same. "Actually the legend about that also contains the story of the first soul snake. The original High Witch was very much in love with a wizard and unable to leave him yet unable to stay. He was transformed into a snake so they could remain together always…" Suddenly he found himself unable to continue as he lost himself in her wide, colourful eyes. Before he could even think about what he was doing he found himself kissing her gently on the lips and her responding in kind. Moving back he looked into her dazed eyes that for the first time since she was originally on Ithrea she had hazel eyes.

Back inside the house someone watched the couple with a tear running down his face, he had lost.

**Who lost who? Well that is up to your imagination. Well how was it? Even though I don't expect many reviews I love getting them so if you can spare a minute to write one I would be very grateful.**

**Thanks**


End file.
